The Last Girl Standing
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: The result of four hours sleep and watching lots of reality shows.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Ranma, Gold Diggers, or any other series that makes an appearance in this story.

"" Speaking

"_Italic"_ Court Side Reporter telling readers/viewers what is occurring

Actions during speech

( ) K-Pun or K-Comment

_**The Last Girl Standing  
Chapter One: Meet the contestants**_

The scene opens in what appears to be a darkened warehouse of some sort. The sounds of footsteps are heard as a lone figure enters the room. He is dressed in a black muscle shirt, black jeans and a pair of black hiking boots. Over his shoulders rested a long black duster. His face showed a young man around twenty-five years of age and he had short red hair that was slicked back. He kind of resembles Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, except he has a goatee. He is also wearing black leather gloves.

"Greeting to all the readers of The figure spoke. "I am K-Dog the Fire Beast. Sorry I've been away for a while, but it is unfortunate that my bosses have been making me work a lot. As such, I haven't been able to update. This will be the first of many updates."

"But let's talk about that later." K-dog stated. "Welcome to what happens when I have only four hours sleep and I watch nothing but reality shows. This is…The Last Girl Standing!"

Fireworks and lights flash around K-dog in a cool and exciting fashion. A sign in large neon red lights appears behind him, which reads as the title of the show.

"Here we will settle once and for all what girl will win the heart of our hero, the one and only, Ranma Saotome!" K-Dog announced as a spotlight shined on the young pigtailed martial artist.

"Uh, is this the place with the free all you can eat buffet?" Ranma asks holding up a letter.

"I apologize for the deception young Ranma, but you are really here to have it decided once and for all which girl you really care about." K-Dog explained.

"I see." Ranma replied thinking this over. "So, there's no buffet."

"I didn't say that." K-Dog told him as another spotlight turned on.

This one shined on a large table filled with all kinds of delicious looking food.

"FOOD!" Ranma yelled as he ran to the table and began eating.

"While Ranma enjoys his free meal, lets…" K-Dog started to say as he sees Ranma swallow a whole roast chicken and spit the bones out ala Garfield the cat. "How the heck does he do that?"

K-Dog quickly remembers what he's here to do, as six screens appear behind him each showing a different girl.

"As I was saying, let's meet our contestants." K-Dog said as he pointed at the first screen. "Contestant one is a young student of Furinken High School. She likes martial arts, malleting perverts and cute little pigs suffering from Jusenkyo curses. Let's give it up for Akane Tendo!"

"Ummm, what am I doing here?" Akane asked as she appeared on the screen. She also hadn't heard that last part. "I never signed up for this."

"The proper forms were filled out by one Soun Tendo." K-Dog explained.

"WHAT?" Akane screamed. "DADDY NO BAKA!"

Somewhere far away, Soun Tendo started to cry uncontrollably about his daughter hating him. The weird thing is he isn't watching the show.

"Our next contestant is also a student of Furinken High." K-Dog said as a girl with brown hair appeared on the screen. "She is a student of the school of Anything Goes Okonomiyaki Martial arts and owns her own business here in Nerima. Let welcome Ukyo Kuonji."

"Hi everyone!" Ukyo replied. "For all your dining needs please come to Ucchan's. We have great prices and can make any order fresh and to your liking."

"Thank you for that… greeting and free advertising." K-Dog said with a large sweatdrop forming on the back of his head as the third screen turned on. "Our third contestant is from China and is a member of the famous Amazon tribe near the Jusenkyo area. Let's hear a round of applause for…Double checks introduction papers.…Shampoo!"

"Nihao!" The Amazon said smiling. "Shampoo is happy to be here. Please come to Nekohanten for all dining needs. We serve great Chinese food, and have better prices then any place in Nerima."

"What's with all these cheap plugs?" K-Dog muttered as the next screen turned on. "Our fourth contestant is a woman of…a very…unique nature."

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The fourth contestant laughed as she appeared on the screen.

"KODACHI!" The first three contestants exclaimed. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She entered the contest and was accepting fairly and by unanimous decision!" K-Dog stated proudly.

"Mr. K-Dog sir, I'll need a couple of days to get that twenty million yen we discussed." Kodachi spoke up. "I hope that's all……………….Is cut off when K-Dog hits the mute button on her screen.………"

"Moving right along." K-Dog told everyone while avoiding the accusing glares from the first three contestants. "Our fourth contest is also a student of Furinken High. Her hobbies include blackmail, making money and taking pictures of her little sister Akane and Ranma's girl form for the purpose of selling them to delusional kendoists. She is Nabiki Tendo!"

"Hi everybody!" Nabiki said smiling as she appeared on her screen.

"Nabiki? Why did you enter this contest?" Akane asked from her screen.

"I like Ranma to and would like a chance to win his heart…" Nabiki stated.

"I should take this time to mention Ranma and our lucky winner will win ten million yen and an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii." K-Dog suddenly announced.

"…and a free trip to Hawaii." Nabiki continued.

"Our sixth contestant dreams of being a doctor one day, but is currently the caretaker of the Tendo family." K-Dog announced as the last screen turned on. "Let's give a warm and friendly welcome to Kasumi Tendo."

"Hello." Kasumi stated with her brilliant smile. "It is wonderful to be here."

"It's nice to have you." K-Dog assured her. "There they are folks. Our six contest…ants?"

K-Dog trailed off as a woman dress like a French maid enters the room. She hands K-Dog two envelopes and walks off. K-Dog opens them and his eyes bug open when he sees what's inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have some late entry's!" K-Dog announced as two more screens appeared.

"Our seventh contest likes duel monsters and has competed in Duelist Kingdom, and the Battle City Finals. She is the famous and beautiful Mai Valentine!"

"Hi there everybody." Mai replied when she appeared on the screen. "It's nice to be here."

"Our last contestant is from Atlanta." K-Dog told everyone. "She's an archeologist and scientist looking to make the world a better place. She is Gina Diggers."

"Hiya!" Gina said smiling.

"Why are they in the contest?" Ranma asked pulling himself away from the buffet. "They're not even in the Ranma ½ series."

"They were chosen fairly and…Notices Ranma picking up the envelopes K-Dog had received moments before..…Give me those!"

K-Dog attempted to snatch the envelopes from the pig-tailed martial artist only to have they're contents spill all over the floor. The contents consisted of several rare and hard to find Duel Monsters cards and pictures of Brianna and Brittany Diggers in bikinis and some of the shots were of them in the buff.

"CATTTTT!" Ranma screamed as he saw Brittany's pictures and ran off.

"You pervert!" Akane yelled as she hit her screen with her mallet accomplishing absolutely nothing.

"How can we expect you to run a fair contest when you have gotten bribed three times and the contest hasn't officially started?" Nabiki asked in true Ice Queen fashion.

"I'm not." K-Dog stated as he pointed to the readers. "They are!"

A large chair appears and K-Dog sits down.

"Here's how this contest works. In the reviews starting in chapter two, you readers will vote off one of our contestants." K-Dog explained. "In each chapter we will have an immunity challenge which will prevent one girl from being voted off, and we'll also have a punishment or consolation prize for the one voted off. The control is in your hands. So be here for Chapter Two and we'll start to find out who will be, The Last Girl Standing!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, what does everyone think? Please feel free to let me know. In the next chapter we have our first contest and the first of many celebrity anime judges. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonara, Adios, and Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma or any other characters that appear in this story. Except my own that is.

"" Speaking

"_Italic"_ Speaking over a microphone

# # Panda signs

Actions during speech

( ) K-Pun or K-Comment

_**The Last Girl Standing**_

_**Chapter Two: Let the games begin**_

K-Dog the Fire Beast and Ranma walk on to the set. Both are sweating a lot and look like they have both been through one hell of a workout.

"Thanks for the workout." Ranma told him smiling. "Your pretty good."

"Thank you." K-Dog said smiling as well. "I always have enjoyed a challenge. Notices readers. Oh, hello. You're back. Welcome to the first match of The Last Girl Standing."

"Who're you talking too?" Ranma asked curious.

"Our readers." K-Dog replied pointing at them.

"Readers?" Ranma said as he looks. "Hey! There are people out there!"

"Yes. They are reading this to find out who will win this competition." K-Dog explained.

"Cool." Ranma said. "So it's kinda like television."

"Exactly!" K-Dog told him as a large screen is lowered behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets go to the field for our first game."

The screen turns on and the eight girls in the show are revealed standing in what appears to be a park. Akane is dressed in her usual gi, while Ukyo is dressed in her usual combat clothes. Shampoo is wearing one of her short Chinese dresses while Kodachi is in her leotard. Nabiki and Kasumi are both wearing sweats and Mai Valentine is wearing her usual purple revealing outfit. Finally, Gina Diggers is dressed in her usual pith helmet and archeology clothes. All of them are stretching and warming up.

"I would like to take this time to introduce our special guest star and field reporter for the first game." K-Dog announced. "Please give a warm welcome to the infamous, Lupin the 3rd!"

A man dressed in a red suit jacket with a dark blue button up shirt, white slacks, black shoes and a light purple tie. He had black hair and huge sideburns.

"_Hello there in the studio!"_ Lupin said. "_It's a beautiful day today and were all set here for the first competition."_

"So, what're you gonna make them do?" Ranma asked curious as he and K-Dog sat in a couple of chairs that appeared.

"A simple sporting event." K-Dog told him.

"Boring." Ranma replied. He started getting up to leave. "I'm hitting the buffet."

"Okay, but your going to miss the event." K-Dog said. "The Panda-Put!"

"Huh?" Ranma responded as a bound and gagged Genma Saotome in his Panda form is brought out on the screen.

#I didn't sign up for this!# flip #Help me! Somebody! Anybody!#

"Pops?" Ranma muttered in shock. "What's he doing there?"

"He's…willingly volunteered to be our target, I mean, Panda for the first game." K-Dog explained. "Lupin, tell us how it's done."

"_The rules are simple. Each girl will use any means they wish to launch Gen…I mean the panda a distance."_ Lupin explained. "_To aid us in judging the distance we have five different pools to help us. At one hundred yards is a pool filled with porcupines trained to shoot their needles at pandas and overweight idiots. The second at two hundred yards is filled with piranha. The third at three hundred yards is filled with sulfuric acid. The fourth at four hundred yards is filled with every known wild cat in existence and they've been trained to attack pandas. Our final pool at five hundred yards is filled with hot water. But surrounding the pool is every person Genma has ever promised his son in marriage to, robbed, etc. Each of them had been equipped with ten thousand volt tasers specially deigned for the police, but we're field testing them for them."_

#HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!#

"Alright, let's start the games." K-Dog said as Ranma took his seat again. He wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"_First up is Akane Tendo."_ Lupin reported as she walked up and malleted Gen…the panda into the air. "_She's got a good distance! He's going, going…"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a sound off screen.

"_He's in the porcupines!" _Lupin announced. "_Akane leads with one hundred yards!"_

_Scoreboard:_

_Akane:_ One hundred yards.

_Ukyo:_

_Shampoo:_

_Kodachi:_

_Nabiki:_

_Kasumi:_

_Mai:_

_Gina:_

"_Next up is miss Ukyo." _Lupin stated.

The young Okonomiyaki chef walked up and punted the panda into the air with her spatula. He came right down in the piranha. Shampoo then quietly walked up and took her turn knocking him into the wild cats.

"_Hmmm, Shampoo wasn't feeling well."_ The Amazon muttered. "_Shampoo try again yes?"_

"_Only one try per girl."_ Lupin informed her as Kodachi stepped up.

"How're you making sure pop doesn't get away?" Ranma asked curiously.

"He's attached to a special unbreakable diamondfillamint cord we got on sale at the Futurama garage sale." K-Dog explained. "You'd be amazed at what they were selling."

"What else did you buy?" Ranma asked.

"What's up meatwads?" A voice said as Ranma looked behind him and saw Bender the robot standing behind him.

"You bought Bender?" Ranma muttered in disbelief.

"Sure." K-Dog told him. "I actually had no choice. He wanted out so he bought himself with my credit card. Since then we've reached an understanding."

"Yeah. I steal from other people and he leaves me alone." Bender explained as he sat down in a third chair that appeared.

"Exactly." K-Dog said as they looked at the screen and saw that Kodachi had scored two hundred yards.

"_Next up is Nabiki Tendo."_ Lupin announced as the Ice Queen walked up. She swung a mallet just like Akane and sure enough Genma landed in the sulfuric acid.

_Scoreboard:_

_Akane:_ One hundred yards.

_Ukyo: _Two hundred yards.

_Shampoo:_ Four hundred yards.

_Kodachi:_ Two hundred yards.

_Nabiki:_ Three hundred yards.

_Kasumi:_

_Mai:_

_Gina:_

"_Next is Kasumi Tendo." _Lupin announced as the eldest and kindest Tendo sister took her position.

#Kasumi! Thank god!# flip #Save me! Save me!#

"_Hiyah!"_ Kasumi screamed as she launched him into the air with her own mallet attack.

"I feel we should mention that Kasumi was once in consideration for this event in the Anime Olympics." K-Dog stated. "Rumor has it she was a shoe in for the gold medal for Team Nerima. She only refused the honor because she had to take care of her family."

"_Well she hasn't lost her old form because the panda is five hundred yards!"_ Lupin announced smiling. "_Way to go Ms. Tendo."_

"_Oh my!"_ Kasumi said smiling sweetly. "_I haven't done that in years. What fun!"_

"_Next up is Mai Valentine." _Lupin stated.

Mai walked up to her position and put a duel disk on around her wrist then put an Amazon Swordswoman card on it. The Swordswoman then charged forward and slammed the panda into the air and into the piranha.

Finally it was Gina's turn as she walked up to take her position. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a futuristic looking gun and blasted the panda right into…the wildcats.

"_There you have it ladies and gentlemen!"_ Lupin said excited. "_The final scores are as follows."_

_Scoreboard:_

_Akane:_ One hundred yards.

_Ukyo: _Two hundred yards.

_Shampoo:_ Four hundred yards.

_Kodachi:_ Two hundred yards.

_Nabiki:_ Three hundred yards.

_Kasumi:_ Five hundred yards.

_Mai:_ Two hundred yards.

_Gina:_ Four hundred yards.

"_The winner of the first immunity challenge is Kasumi Tendo!"_ Lupin announced proudly. "_Kasumi is hereby not eligible to be voted off in the next round!"_

"Now that's what I call a contest!" Ranma cheered happily. "What have you got planned next time?"

"Something really special." K-Dog assured him. "For now though, let's go down to Lupin to talk with our winner."

"_Kasumi, you've just won the first immunity challenge for The Last Girl Standing. How do you feel?"_ Lupin asked her.

"_I feel wonderful Mr. Lupin."_ Kasumi told him. "_This was a very vigorous competition and I can't wait for the next round."_

"_There you have it folks, Kasumi Tendo's reaction."_ Lupin spoke. "_Well, it's been a hard day down here, especially on that panda, but we can say we truly say that we witnessed the true spirit of competition today."_

"_LLLLLUUUUUPPPPPIIIIINNNNN!" _A loud and angry voice yelled out.

The camera pans to see an angry looking man in a trenchcoat come charging on to the scene.

"_Zenigata!"_ Lupin mutters in disbelief. "_It's been fun, but I have to go!"_

We watch as Lupin runs for his life with Zenigata in hot pursuit. The screen then fades to black.

"Well, there you have it." K-Dog said. "Now it's up to you the readers. Vote for the girl you wish to see eliminated and on January 15th I along with my specially gathered staff will tally the votes and present you with the first elimination and the our next contest. But this contest will have something special. One of two, Double Immunity Challenges! See you all then."

_Voting List:_

_Akane:_

_Ukyo:_

_Shampoo:_

_Kodachi:_

_Nabiki:_

_Kasumi:_ Immune

_Mai:_

_Gina:_

The Voting starts, the second you review. If you choose to vote that is. To be continued… 


End file.
